Yuuta Togashi
Yuuta Togashi is the main male protagonist of the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama. In the English dub, he is voiced by Leraldo Anzaldua. I 'Character Outline' Yuuta Togashi is a high school freshman and was once a "chūnibyō patient", precisely an overly self-conscious middle schooler (Evil Eye-Type). During his junior high days, he named himself the Dark Flame Master and imagined that he had "dark powers". Whenever he thinks about his past he feels extremely embarassed and tries hard to forget it. He enrolls into a different high school than everyone else from his junior high. The very first friend he makes in high school is Makoto Isshiki, who sits behind him in the same class. On the same day, he is befriended by another student, a girl named Rikka Takanashi, which he regrets at first due to her embarassing chūnibyō antics. He seems to have feelings towards Rikka, however he has also pondered if he may have feelings for Shinka Nibutani. Background Yuuta lives with his family which consists of his mother and two younger sisters, Yumeha and Kuzuha. When he was younger and still had chūnibyō, he believed he was the Dark Flame Master and behaved in ways that usually confused his family, sometimes embarrassing his family members in front of others. He used up most of his New Year’s savings on Dark Flame Master gear, chanted spells before meals, and meditated under fluorescent lights in the form of a pyramid at night. Appearance and Personality Yuuta Togashi has short brown hair which falls into a slight fringe, green eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. He is most often seen throughout the series in the standard school uniform of a white dress shirt, tan coloured sweater, a striped red school tie, and the standard school blazer. Outside of school he generally wears jeans with either a jacket or hoodie, except in special cases where a change of wardrobe is appropriate such as during summer vacation. Yuuta is usually very kind and treats everyone well; however, when someone mentions his 8th grader syndrome, he can become pretty aggressive towards the person, who is usually Rikka. He is also diligent and responsible, often being the voice of reason in the group. He often hits Rikka on the head when she says something that is related to her delusions. Plot Season 1 Season 2 As Dark Flame Master Dark Flame Master (ダーク・フレイム・マスター Dāku Fureimu Masutā, abbreviated as DFM) is Yuuta Togashi's imaginary persona during his mid-schooling period. He is a mage that mastered the ways of handling dark flame. Character Outline DFM usually wields a large sword on his right hand and wears a black coat. His aim is to rule the world and his catchphrase is "Vanish into the embrace of dark flames!". DFM vows to never loosen the "cursed bandage" on his right arm because doing so will unleash the Black Flame Dragon to the world. With the Wicked Lord Shigan's help, he is able to awaken a stronger version of his dragon, the Dark Flame Dragon. Appearance and Personality DFM always wear gothic clothes, ranging from a black belted jacket to dark black belted pants. He has also been seen wearing a long black coat with fur shoulderpads. His weapon of choice is often his large sword but he also has a shotgun at his disposal (assumed to be airsoft since firearms are illegal in Japan) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior